One skilled in the relevant art will appreciate that shoe manufacturing involves many processes, some of which are independent from each other, and others that are dependent on each other. Within each process comes variation from one shoe to another. Variation even exists as a shoe or a portion of a shoe is moved from one process to another based on, for example, the shoe portions not being aligned relative to one another, and relative to the machine performing the process. These processes may include, for example, printing, laser, embroidery, stitching, forming, and the like. Variation is likely to occur because operator interaction is required, and therefore skill and craftsmanship of the operator dictates the final result of a shoe portion, such as the upper portion of a shoe. Operator interaction may be involved within specific processes, such as those listed above, or even moving a shoe portion from one process to the next. Variation is inevitable when a certain amount of operator interaction is involved. Further, shoe manufacturing processes on the upper portion of a shoe, for example, typically occur when the upper portion has been shaped, or is three-dimensional, as opposed to being flat or two-dimensional. In some cases, this may decrease the efficiency of the customization, forming, and stitching of the upper portion.